Delicious Drifts
- | characters = Mr. Polar | champion = Polar Explorer | new = and in | released = November 23, 2012 | difficulty = Somewhat easy | previous = Chocolate Barn | next = Holiday Hut }} Story Before episode: The episode takes place in a polar climate, judging from the surroundings. In the background there seems to be something like an igloo from marshmallow. Tiffi sees that Mr. Polar is upset that his jelly fish is frozen in ice. After episode: Tiffi gives the polar bear a burning candy that makes him breathe fire and defrost the frozen jelly fish. New things * Whereas players may have used a jelly fish booster to start a jelly level, or uncovered the jelly fish in the preceding episode after destroying a mystery candy, this marks the first time where jelly fish candies naturally appear on the game board, but in marmalade. The same goes for coconut wheels. Levels Delicious Drifts is a somewhat easy episode. It has three somewhat hard-hard levels: 251, 254, and 256 and one very hard level: 257. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Chocolate Barn. This episode also contains Level 252, where you can play indefinitely after breaking through most of the blockers. Currently, this is the only level where you can do so. Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Sigh.png|Sigh! A polar bear.png|A polar bear? Why so down, Mr polar bear.png|Why so down, Mr Bear? My jelly fish is frozen solid inside an ice cube.png|My jelly fish is frozen solid in this ice cube! Polarbearafter.png Polarbearafter2.png |-| Levels= Level 246 Reality.png|Level 246 - |link=Level 246 Level 247 Reality.png|Level 247 - |link=Level 247 Level 248 Reality.png|Level 248 - |link=Level 248 Level 249 Reality.png|Level 249 - |link=Level 249 Level 250 Reality.png|Level 250 - (Before liquorice swirl settle)|link=Level 250 Level 250 Reality after.png|Level 250 - (After liquorice swirl settle)|link=Level 250 Level 251 Reality.png|Level 251 - |link=Level 251 Level 252 Reality.png|Level 252 - |link=Level 252 Level 253 Reality.png|Level 253 - |link=Level 253 Level 254 Reality.png|Level 254 - |link=Level 254 Level 255 Reality.png|Level 255 - |link=Level 255 Level 256 Reality.png|Level 256 - |link=Level 256 Level 257 Reality.png|Level 257 - |link=Level 257 Level 258 Reality.png|Level 258 - |link=Level 258 Level 259 Reality.png|Level 259 - |link=Level 259 Level 260 Reality.png|Level 260 - |link=Level 260 |-| Champion title= Champ18.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Deliciousdrifts.png|Episode icon Trivia * This episode contains level 252, where millions of points can be achieved if you keep playing this level. * Only 4 levels in this episode have 6 candy colours. They are levels 247, 251, 254, and 257. * This is the only episode in World Three to end with a jelly level. * This is the second episode to take place in a watery terrain (the first being Wafer Wharf). * This episodes' character's problem and one of the new elements is almost ironic, as they both have Jelly Fish inside some sort of blocker. * This is the first episode that one of the boosters appears in the episode story. The second one is Fudge Fjord with lollipop hammer and the third one is Delectable Depths with free switch. * The booster candies for jelly levels and ingredient levels (jelly fish and coconut wheels, respectively) naturally appear on the board for the first time in this episode but lucky candies (the booster candy for candy order levels) don't appear naturally on the board until much later on. Category:World Three Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Somewhat easy episodes Category:World finales